bigbrotherukfandomcom-20200213-history
Aditi Govitrikar
Aditi Govitrikar (born 14 May 1972) is an Indian model, actress and a doctor. From 1997 until 2004, Dr. Govitrikar remains the only Indian supermodel with the both medical doctor and psychologist qualification. She has been touted by Hindustan Times as “Beauty with Brains”. She is a vegetarian and ardent Vipassana practitioner. She was a contestant on Bigg Boss in 2009. She won the Gladrags Megamodel Contest in 1996 and the Gladrags Mrs. India in 2000, subsequently winning Mrs. World contest in 2001. Dr. Govitrikar remains the first and the only Indian woman to have won the Mrs. World title. Dr. Govitrikar ventured into acting when she played the lead role in Thammudu (1999), a movie that was a runaway hit. She went on to act in many movies including Paheli (2005) India's official entry to the 79th Academy Awards and De Dana Dan (2009), that won an award at the International Indian Film Academy Award. She also played a leading role in several super hit music videos such as Kabhi to Nazar Milao by Adnan Sami and Asha Bhosle (1997) and Aaeena by Jagjit Singh (2000). Dr. Govitrikar launched PETA in India and has also endorsed top tier international brands such as Coca Cola, Chopard, Fendi and Harry Winston. Biography Govitriar was born in Panvel, Maharashtra in a Chitpavan Brahmin family. She did her schooling in Barns High School in Panvel and her MBBS at Grant Medical College in Mumbai and graduated in 1997. She started doing her MS in Gynaecology and Obstetrics after finishing her MBBS, but could not finish it as she got into the field of modelling. Career She started her career as a model after winning the Gladrags Megamodel Contest in 1996. She also won the best body and best face prizes at the Asian Super Model Contest in 1997. She modeled for companies such as Kaya Skin Clinic, Pond's and appeared in TV commercials, including her immensely popular Coca-Cola ad with Hrithik Roshan. Since winning Mrs. World 2001, Govitrikar continued modeling and also appeared in minor roles in a number of Bollywood and South Indian films. She has acted in the Hindi TV serial Ye Meri Life Hai and participated in reality television series such Fear Factor - Khatron Ke Khiladi (2008), hosted by Akshay Kumar, and in the reality television series, Bigg Boss (Season 3) (2009). Personal life Despite early parental opposition, she married a dawoodi bohra Muslim medical school senior, Dr. Muffazal Lakdawala, whom she met while still in college and dated for over 7 years. The couple married in 1998 under both civil and Muslim law and after her conversion to Islam, she took the name Sarah Lakdawala. They have a daughter Kiara, who was born in 1999. The couple had another baby in May 2007.'Dating, converted to Islam, Marriage' She is now divorced from Dr Muffazal Lakdawala.'Battling an identity crisis' Govitrikar has a younger sister, Arzoo Govitrikar, who is an electronics engineer-turned-actress.‘My sister is my best critic’ In the show Kalakarz as being the judge she didn't like the judgments, she wanted Richa Tiwari from Sagar, Madhya Pradesh to win which later she did in the final round by Govitrikar's judgement. Recently she has completed a post graduate course in counselling from Tata Institute of Social Sciences and obtained a master's degree in Psychology from IGNOU. Currently she is pursuing a second master's degree in Psychology from Harvard University. Filmography Music Videos * Baarish Ho Rahi Hai (By Anu Malik) * Kabhi To Nazar Milao (By Adnan Sami) Television Awards and Nominations References External links * Category:1976 births Category:Living people Category:Indian film actresses Category:Actresses in Hindi cinema Category:Actresses from Mumbai Category:Indian television actresses Category:Participants in Indian reality television series Category:Indian beauty pageant winners Category:Female models from Mumbai Category:Actresses in Hindi television Category:21st-century Indian actresses Category:Fear Factor: Khatron Ke Khiladi participants Category:Bigg Boss contestants